Cut Scenes ou l'enfer du décor
by Cian
Summary: Quelqu'un a mis la main sur les cut scenes de Noir Attention, spoilers. Plusieurs épisodes à venir. RR svp !
1. Default Chapter

Le 13/05/03  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis relativement inspirée ces temps ci, alors j'en profite pour sortir ma 2ème fanfic sur Noir. Cette fois ci, je voudrais faire moins Waffy que « Depuis que nous sommes rentrées » et surtout, je voudrais faire de cette fanfic une parodie de la série. Ne vous méprenez pas, Noir est un de mes anime préférés, et c'est pour cette raison que je me permettrai de le faire tourner en bourrique, surtout pas pour le dévaloriser. Alors voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Bee Train, (et bla et bla et bla .) Feedback apprécié ^^  
Cut Scenes (ou l'enfer du décor ^^ )  
  
Episode 1, Prise 78 : Intérieur (Entrepôt), Fin d'après-midi. (La scène se déroule dans un entrepôt désaffecté où Kirika vient de s'enfuir. Mireille la poursuit sans vraiment savoir où elle va. Le thème musical de la montre à gousset tourne à plein régime pendant que la blonde exécute toute sorte de cabrioles alors que personne n'est en vue.)  
  
Mireille (entre deux halètements) : Faites moi penser à remercier le metteur en scène pour çà. pfff  
  
(Mireille essoufflée rejoint enfin Kirika qui hésite entre faire le saut de l'ange elle même ou téléphoner à sa doublure.)  
  
Mireille : Faites moi aussi penser à arrêter de fumer.  
  
Kirika (gardant sa contenance et son regard lointain) : J'ai attendu ta venue.  
  
Mireille (reprend son sérieux) : Hum hum. Qui es tu ?  
  
Kirika (faisant tomber la montre à gousset dans le vide) : Oups. Euh, je suis Noir.  
  
(Très loin en bas, un passant pousse un hurlement.)  
  
Mireille (l'air dubitatif) : Hum, pas vraiment, attends l'épisode où je t'emmène à la plage, après on en reparlera.  
  
Kirika (jetant un coup d'?il désespéré au souffleur caché derrière les parpins de l'entrepôt) : Je suis NOIR.  
  
Souffleur (le plus discrètement possible) : .Quel pèlerinage ridicule.  
  
Mireille (eureka) : Quel pèlerinage ridicule.  
  
Souffleur (sur le bord du suicide) : .Avec le ton.  
  
Mireille (exaspérée) : Quel pèlerinage ridicule !!!  
  
(Soudain, des hommes surgissent de l'escalier et ouvrent le feu sur les deux jeunes femmes. Le souffleur est tué sur le coup.)  
  
Mireille : Hey !! C'était pas dans le script çà !  
  
Kirika : C'était pour que t'es l'air vraiment surprise. Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que j'y aille.  
  
(Kirika saute de la poutre où elle était perchée et tombe sur le tapis en mousse en contre-bas.)  
  
Mireille : Me laisse pas toute seule !!  
  
(Mireille remarque enfin qu'elle avait un revolver dans ce qui lui sert de sac et tire sur les tueurs.)  
  
Tueur : Hey les mecs, le patron du stand de paintball a bien fait de nous envoyer ici, c'est gratuit et çà tache même pas les fringues !  
  
(Mireille s'apprête à suivre Kirika et remarque qu'on a enlevé le matelas amortisseur.)  
  
Mireille : Et merde, toujours sur moi que çà tombe !  
  
(Elle saute et se viande dans un bruit fracassant).  
  
Mireille (en chouinant) : Je me suis cassé un ongle.  
  
{}  
  
Episode 1, Prise 85 : Intérieur (Entrepôt), Fin d'après-midi. (Mireille est maîtrisée par la bande de tueurs amateurs de paintball.)  
  
Leader : Fouillez la.  
  
Tueur1 (visiblement enthousiaste) : Trop cool !  
  
(Un coup de feu retentit et Kirika arrive pour sauver Mireille portant un T-shirt des « Super Nanas » et faisant un super salto arrière.)  
  
Tueur2 (sur le point de mourir) : Hu hu, j'ai vu sa culotte.  
  
Kirika (les cheveux au vent) : Je peux tuer si facilement les gens, mais pourquoi ne suis je pas triste ?  
  
Tueur2 : C'est beau ce que tu dis. Argh .(Il est mort.)  
  
Tueur1 (sceptique) : Bah je suis pas mort moi hein...  
  
(Mireille lui colle une beigne pour le calmer.)  
  
Mireille : Cà peut s'arranger... Tueur1 : Ok ok, j'ai rien dit, je suis mort Arghh. (Il ferme les yeux et met ses bras en croix.)  
  
Mireille : Par pitié, coupez.  
  
Kirika (cherchant la montre à gousset par terre) : Où est cette foutue...  
  
(Quelqu'un lui lance la montre dans la tête.)  
  
Kirika : Aïe !! $ù%#&$ !!!  
  
Mireille (pensive) : Faudra penser à censurer au montage... 


	2. Intoccabile Act I et II

17/05/03  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est la suite directe de Cut scenes ou l'enfer du décor. Toujours dans la même optique de parodie (respectueuse lol), attention aux spoiler de cet épisode pour ceux qui l'ont pas vu encore (bande d'hérétiques ^^ ). J'ai dissimulé une petite référence sur un anime que j'ai toujours détesté, à vous de trouver lol. Noir est la propriété de Bee Train, ne me poursuivez pas...  
  
Cut Scenes (ou l'enfer du décor ^^ )  
  
Episode 8, Prise 0 : Intérieur (ascenseur), début de soirée. ( Don Rusio et ses hommes parlementent dans l'ascenseur. De leur côté, Kirika et Mireille prennent un café en attendant qu'il passe à leur étage.)  
  
Mireille (ennuyée) : Je suis sure que la production a encore eu un problème, çà fait 5 minutes que la porte aurait dû s'ouvrir.  
  
Kirika (impassible) : Il ne le savent pas encore, mais ils sont déjà morts.  
  
(Mireille baille puis sirote tranquillement son café.)  
  
Kirika : Je croyais qu'on devait boire exclusivement du thé ici. C'est dans le contrat.  
  
Mireille (la rebelle) : Pas dans le mien. En fait j'en avait marre de boire du thé, il paraît que c'est laxatif en plus.  
  
Kirika : Sans commentaires...  
  
(Le numéro de l'étage apparaît enfin sur 13. Mireille jette son gobelet et sort son arme. Kirika prend nonchalamment position à ses côtés.)  
  
Mireille : C'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin, si je suis dessus, c'est pas vraiment de la pellicule gâchée.  
  
(Elles attendent que la porte s'ouvre, mais l'ascenseur passe et s'arrête au 12.)  
  
Kirika : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
Mireille : Comme çà là, je proposerai « on démissionne ? »  
  
Kirika : On la refait.  
  
Episode 8, prise 15 : Intérieur (Chez Don Gleone), la nuit. (Intoccabile descend de la voiture. Bizarrement, les pneus remontent de plusieurs bons centimètres. Vive les effets spéciaux.)  
  
Silvana : Hey oh, je suis pas si lourde que çà, faudra corriger çà au montage mon petit père ou je te le ferai payer !  
  
(Elle arrive devant son grand-père et ses hommes de main. Le vieil homme a du mal à se lever.)  
  
Don Gleone (crachant ses poumons) : Voilà ce que c'est d'engager l'ancienne doublure du Pape... Hum hum, Oh Intoccabile, je t'ai faite revenir de ton patelin où je t'avais exilée pour garder les moutons en mon absence, car l'honneur de notre famille repose sur toi.  
  
Silvana : Hum, vu ton état c'est pas étonnant. Bon allez, donne moi ce poignard, tu croyais pas que j'allais pas me venger alors que j'ai perdu 5ans en Sicile quand j'aurai pu devenir top model quand même ?  
  
Don Gleone : Tu as raison... (Gros blanc) ... Euh...  
  
Silvana (levant les yeux au ciel) : Manquait plus qu'Alzeimer le reprenne...  
  
Don Gleone : C'est ma faute, j'aurai pas dû t'obliger à porter la même robe toute ta vie, çà t'as aigrie...  
  
Silvana (prenant le poignard elle même) : Bonne nuit papi.  
  
(Elle lui fourre le couteau entre le bras et les côtes. Don Gleone tombe par terre en gigotant dans tous les sens et perd son dentier. Silvana s'accroupit par terre et s'approche pour l'embrasser.)  
  
Silvana (prenant une inspiration profonde) : Pouah, il pue du bec en plus.  
  
Episode 9, prise 47 : Extérieur (maison en Sicile), milieu de journée. (Mireille est de retour en Sicile. Elle se promène dans la maison. Tout d'un coup, Silvana arrive derrière elle.)  
  
Silvana (enjouée) : Salut !! Cà faisait longtemps hein ? Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ?  
  
Mireille : Salo. euh, salut !! Cà te dis un petit shopping après le tournage ?  
  
Silvana (faisant une petite pirouette) : Pas de problème, maintenant que le vieux est mort, je vais pouvoir m'acheter toutes les fringues que je veux !  
  
Mireille : Okay, c'est arrangé. Bon, si on faisait le boulot maintenant ?  
  
Silvana (hochant la tête) : J'étais sure de te trouver ici.  
  
Mireille : Ah bon ? Comment t'as deviné ?  
  
Silvana : C'est ma maison et ta voiture est garée devant...  
  
Mireille : Hum... D'accord, question idiote.  
  
(Silvana visiblement très satisfaite se rapproche de Mireille et l'embrasse passionnément.)  
  
Mireille : Mfungneupfff...  
  
Silvana (en profitant un max) : Alors... Heureuse ?  
  
Mireille : Le baiser de l'amor euh, de la Mort !  
  
Silvana : Tu connais sa signification pas vrai ?  
  
Mireille : Euh, j'ai une petite idée ouaip.  
  
Silvana : C'était un échantillon. Amènes toi au temple de Rivéo demain si t'en veux encore...Je veux dire, si tu veux échanger le contrat bien entendu.  
  
(Kirika sort des fourrés toute essoufflée monte sur la terrasse et se place entre Silvana et Mireille.)  
  
Kirika (pfiou) : La touche pas Intoccabile, celle avec qui je devrait pas interférer ! Mireille est à moi !!  
  
Mireille (rougissant) : Euh Kirika...  
  
Kirika : Enfin je veux dire, c'est MA partenaire bien sur, alors donnes nous ce foutu contrat !  
  
Silvana : Bon Mireille on se le fait ce shopping, c'est l'heure. Tu viens avec nous toi ?  
  
Episode 9, prise 179 : Extérieur (temple de Rivéo), couché de soleil. (Kirika vient de tirer à au moins 200 mètres sur le poignard de Silvana. Des confettis tombent du ciel.)  
  
Présentateur sportif : Nous avons un nouveau record !!  
  
(Silvana et Mireille se relèvent pour se joindre à la fiesta.)  
  
Silvana : Je vais demander à mes hommes d'appeler le Guiness des records.  
  
Mireille (sautant sur Kirika) : Ouaissssss on va être richeeessss !  
  
Kirika : Dépêchons nous de boucler l'épisode pour pouvoir fêter çà.  
  
(Silvana tombe alors par terre, Mireille se met à genoux et pleure.)  
  
Silvana (agonisante) : Tiens, voilà la contrat...  
  
Mireille : ...  
  
Kirika (ramassant la feuille) : Mais... C'est pas le contrat sur la mafia çà !  
  
Mireille : Fais voir ?  
  
(Sur la feuille est inscrit en capitales « CONTRAT DE TOP MODEL ») 


	3. Starring Chloé

Le 29/05/03  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ah ah ah ! Décidément je m'éclate bien à écrire cette fic, çà me change du sérieux habituel avec lequel je rédige les introspections dans mes autres fics. Donc voilà, j'ajoute un épisode à celle-ci, tout en sachant que je peux continuer ainsi très longtemps ^^ Comme d'habitude, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages évoqués ici à Bee Train, ne me poursuivez pas svp.  
  
Cut Scenes (ou l'enfer du décor ^^)  
  
Episode 12, Prise 34 : Extérieur (montagne), matinée. (Chloé marche tranquillement dans la montagne pour exécuter la nouvelle mission qu'Artena lui a confiée.)  
  
Chloé (à elle même) : Il était temps que j'ai enfin un épisode rien qu'à moi quand même, après tout c'est moi Shin no nowaru dans cette histoire ! Un épisode dédié à mes superbes talents d'assassins... Sans l'ombre d'une trace de Mireille pour me voler la vedette...  
  
Mireille (faisant irruption dans le coin gauche du cadre) : Ouais, enfin c'est relatif, ils m'emploient quand même à temps partiel pour rembobiner les câbles, parce que Kirika arrête pas de se prendre les pieds dedans...  
  
Chloé (dégoûtée) : Ma parole, tu trouveras toujours le moyen de gâcher ma joie...  
  
Mireille : Désolée, faut bien arrondir les fins de mois !  
  
(une perche sur laquelle est accrochée un micro traverse soudain l'écran de haut en bas, suivie quelques instants plus tard par la silhouette de Kirika.)  
  
Chloé : Qu'est ce que c'est que çà encore ?  
  
Mireille : Attention Kirika !  
  
(Kirika se réceptionne à la Nadia Komanechi)  
  
Kirika : Ne vous inquiètez pas, c'est pas pour rien qu'on m'a engagé après tout.  
  
Chloé : Bon les filles, soyez sympas, c'est MON épisode...  
  
Kirika : Oups...  
  
Mireille : Bon ok, on s'en va.  
  
(Chloé reprend sa marche et arrive à la maison de sa prochaine victime. Un vieil homme et deux de ses gardes du corps viennent à sa rencontre)  
  
Chloé : Sarah Connor ?  
  
Dieter Lymann : Euh, c'est pas le bon script je crois.  
  
Chloé : Cà commence bien... Bon, procédons autrement, vous avez qu'à donner la première réplique.  
  
Dieter Lymann : Très bien. Vous êtes un membre du Soldats je présume.  
  
Chloé : Oui.  
  
Dieter Lymann : Vous êtes venue me tuer ?  
  
Chloé : ...  
  
Dieter Lymann : Vous avez oublié de nouveau votre texte ?  
  
Chloé : Non, je faisais durer le suspens.  
  
Dieter Lymann : Je vois...  
  
Chloé : En effet, c'est Artena qui m'envoie.  
  
Dieter Lymann : Bon ok, çà vous dit qu'on aille se promener avant que vous me tuiez ? Histoire de noyer le poisson.  
  
Chloé : Hum, d'accord, j'adoreeeeee la montagne et les fleurs. Les petits oiseaux qui gazouillent sans se douter que je vais les tuer eux aussi... Tout çà quoi, la nature !  
  
Garde du corps : On va vous suivre alors, pour la forme.  
  
Mireille (dans le coin droit de l'écran) : Nous aussi, faut bien emmener le matos en haut...  
  
Voix de Kirika : Chloé, tu peux pas alléger un peu ta cape de rechange ?  
  
Episode 12, Prise 71 : Extérieur (plus haut dans la montagne) fin de matinée. (Dieter et Chloé sont assis dans l'herbe et discutent un peu. Des hommes armés les encerclent)  
  
Chloé : Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de tuer ce vieillard parce que c'est MON épisode ! Degagez ! Chef des tueurs : Tu rêves la donzelle !  
  
Chloé (féministe à fond) : Tu vas payer pour ton affront !  
  
(Chloé sort ses petites couteaux d'un peu partout sur elle et les jette partout. Lymann, par on ne sait qu'elle chance n'est pas touché)  
  
Voix de Mireille : Fais un peu attention à la fin ! Ma nouvelle juppe...  
  
Kirika : On coupe, c'est bon pour celle là. On va tuer Lymann chez lui maintenant.  
  
(L'équipe prend ses clics et ses claques et s'en va. Derrière eux gisent un monceau de cadavre d'oiseaux tombés des arbres, un couteau en travers du corps)  
  
Episode 12, Prise 126 : Extérieur (devant le manoir d'Artena), fin d'après- midi. (Chloé toute contente se met à courir vers chez elle. Elle est tellement pressée que sa cape reste accrochée à une branche de vigne, découvrant un super body en latex noir équipé de menottes et d'un joli fouet clouté.)  
  
Chloé : Artenaaaaaa, je suis rentrée !  
  
Artena (sortant la tête de la vigne) : Je sais, çà fait 15minutes que notre système de surveillance médiéval t'a repérée.  
  
Chloé (se jetant dans ses bras) : Tu m'as beaucoup manquée !  
  
Artena (la tirant vers la maison par les cheveux) : A nous aussi. Surtout aux nonnes d'ailleurs... Allez, t'as plein de travail qui t'attend ma fille ! Tu vas commencer par épouster les pilliers avec un plumeau et que çà saute! 


	4. Really Mad Tea Party

Le 30/05/03  
  
Note de l'auteur : Et oui, je deviens multirécidiviste. Bizarrement, les idées pour cet épisode me sont venues sous la douche, alors voilà, j'ai encore les cheveux mouillés et je me mets déjà à pianoter pour donner corps à mes illuminations aquatiques (attention à l'électricité quand même, je veux pas finir comme Claude François avant d'avoir pu la terminer ^^) Cette fois-ci, j'ai glissé un clin d'?il à la Cité de la Peur, un film que j'adore. Comme d'hab, Noir est la propriété exclusive de Bee Train (heureusement d'ailleurs, car je doute que l'anime aurait eu un tel succès si j'en avais été l'heureuse propriétaire ^^).  
  
Cut scenes (ou l'enfer du décor ^^)  
  
Episode 11, Prise 98 : Intérieur (appartement de Mireille et Kirika), Soirée. (Mireille et Kirika sont sur le point de prendre le thé quand quelqu'un tape à la porte).  
  
Voix d'homme : Sarah Connor ?  
  
Kirika (l'air ennuyé) : Non, c'est la porte à côté.  
  
Mireille (à l'auteur) : Faudrait penser à se renouveler un peu quand même...  
  
(dans le couloir, l'individu tape à la porte de la voisine, un échange de voix s'en suit, puis retentissent 2 coups de feu. Mireille et Kirika continuent de boire paisiblement, quand soudain, on tape une nouvelle fois à la porte.)  
  
Mireille (en ouvrant la porte) : Qui c'est ?  
  
Chloé (en s'invitant et jetant des cotillons un peu partout): C'est moiiii !  
  
Mireille (l'air dubitatif) : Bah çà va, donne toi la peine d'entrer...  
  
(Le cadavre d'un homme très musclé tout de cuir vêtu avec des lunettes de soleil gît dans le couloir)  
  
Mireille : C'est toi qui à fait çà ?  
  
Chloé : Nan, tu sais bien que mon truc c'est l'argenterie.  
  
Kirika : Laisse, çà doit être la voisine.  
  
Mireille : Au fait, quel bon vent t'amène Chloé ? Si c'est pour nous tuer, tu tombes mal.  
  
Chloé (reluquant la tenue TRES décontractée de Mireille l'?il grivois) : Ouais, je vous dérange à ce que je vois...  
  
Kirika (toute rouge) : C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu veux du thé ?  
  
Mireille : Euh Kirika, t'aurai pas oublié un détail ?  
  
Kirika (l'air innocent) : Nani ? Mireille (se massant le crâne) : Hum... Tu as laissé la théière sur le feu...  
  
Episode 11, Prise 101 : Intérieur (Appartement de Mireille et Kirika), soirée. (Les trois tueuses sont assises dans le noir autours de la table et boivent du thé)  
  
Chloé : Il est bon votre thé.  
  
Mireille : En fait on avait plus de crédit alors on réutilise les sachets usagés...  
  
Chloé : ...  
  
Mireille : Bon alors, tu te décides à nous dire qui t'emploies ?  
  
Chloé : C'est ma maîtresse Artena.  
  
Kirika et Mireille : Ta maîtresse ??!  
  
Chloé : Ouais, elle est sévère mais sympa quand elle veut. Waoo, vous avez de superbes fourchettes dites moi !  
  
Kirika : Oui, enfin, elles sont à Mireille.  
  
Chloé (rêveusement) : Hummm... Tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec cette fourchette...  
  
Kirika (incertaine) : T...Tuer des gens en leur plantant dans le c?ur ?  
  
Mireille (suspicieuse) : Contente toi de manger avec...  
  
Episode 16, Prise 128 : Extérieur (ruelle sombre de Taiwan) pleine nuit. (Kirika et Mireille traînent dans les rues de Taiwan à la recherche d'infos sur Shaoli, la tueuse empoisonnée, lorsqu'elle aperçoivent Chloé devant elle. Elle les regarde et s'enfuit.)  
  
Mireille (se mettant à courir) : Pas la peine de courir, tu me la rendras cette fichue fourchette, je te le promet !  
  
Kirika (courant également) : Ouais et puis la canne de billard que tu nous as volée aussi !  
  
(Elles arrivent devant un entrepôt sur le mur duquel est planté un des petits couteaux de Chloé.)  
  
Kirika (ramassant l'arme blanche) : Regarde, elle a perdu un de ses couteaux, on devrait peut-être entrer pour lui rendre ?  
  
Mireille (en colère) : Si elle croit que je vais lui troquer ma précieuse fourchette pour un de ces couteaux bon marché, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'?il jusqu'au coude !  
  
Episode 16, prise 130 : Intérieur (entrepôt de Taiwan), toujours la nuit. (Shaoli s'approche pour parler avec Chloé.)  
  
Shaoli : Salut. T'es l'envoyée du Soldats pas vrai ?  
  
Chloé : Ouais, ma maîtresse Artena m'a dit de faire ce que je voulais.  
  
Shaoli : Je veux faire partie du Soldats, c'est pour çà que j'ai tué l'autre gros chauve là. J'espère que mon cadeau vous a fait plaisir.  
  
Chloé : On t'as déjà dit 100 fois qui fallait payer la cotisation du club avant de faire des donations, t'es sourde ou quoi ?  
  
Shaoli : Mais, c'est pour le Soldats que j'ai fait tout çà, bande d'ingrats !  
  
Chloé (lui jetant un couteau en travers de la face) : De toute façon, on veut pas de toi !  
  
(Mireille et Kirika arrivent derrière elle à ce moment là.)  
  
Mireille : Rends moi ma fourchette ou je te jure que çà va mal finir !  
  
Kirika : Et la canne de billard.  
  
Mireille : Fais gaff, je tiens toujours mes promesses.  
  
Kirika (regardant vers le plafond en sifflotant) : Ouais, enfin, on peut toujours rêver...  
  
Mireille (gênée) : Bon, je t'ai promis que je te tuerai, j'ai encore 10 épisodes pour agir, laisse moi le temps de me faire à l'idée !  
  
Kirika : Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit...  
  
Chloé (se craquant les doigts) : Considérez que la fourchette est votre paiement de cotisation.  
  
Kirika (avalant sa salive) : Mireille... On devrait peut-être...  
  
Mireille (reculant d'un pas) : Lui laisser... Au moins la canne de billard... Mais la fourchette, crois moi je trouverai un moyen de te la reprendre !  
  
Chloé (souriant) : C'est déjà mieux. Bon, à part çà, vous vouliez savoir c'est quoi le Grand Retour pas vrai ?  
  
Mireille : Ouais.  
  
Chloé : Tu me donnes Kirika en échange et je te le dis.  
  
Mireille : Hey ! Pas moyen ! C'est MA ... partenaire !  
  
Chloé (tristement) : Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma canne de billard alors... 


	5. Les trois mains des Soldats

Episode 19, prise 3 : Intérieur (appartement de Mireille et Kirika), fin de matinée.

Mireille rentre et se met à parler toute seule sur son enquête pour nous expliquer pourquoi elle était dehors si tôt le matin. Elle reçoit un vrai email parmi les mailing list de sites Yuri qu'elle reçoit régulièrement.

Mireille : Ah ! J'ai un admirateur secret qui m'envoie des poèmes d'amour ! Je savais que ma beauté sans pareille finirait par être reconnue. Hum, il doit pas être français, c'est quoi ce charabia ? « Les grains voilets… La fraîcheur de l'air qui pénètre dans le nez… »

Elle supprime le message l'air plutôt fâchée. Kirika est allongée dans le lit et récite la prophétie depuis tout à l'heure.

Mireille (comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Kirika psalmodier comme un témoin de Jéhovah) : J'espère que Kirika est là sinon ils vont me prendre pour une folle à me parler toute seule comme çà… C'est toujours à moi de faire les briefings, je devrais être augmentée pour çà ! Kirika, t'es là ?

Kirika (les yeux fermés) : Le pêché ne disparaît jamais vraiment…

Mireille : Kirika ?

Kirika : L'amour blablabla…

Mireille : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à parler d'amour aujourd'hui ?

Kirika : Les deux mains des Soldats, blablabla… Hein ? Les deux mains des Soldats ?

Einstein : Eureka !

Après 19 épisodes passés à répéter « Les deux vierges règnent sur la mort » dans l'intro des épisodes, le cerveau déficient de Kirika établit enfin une connexion nerveuse.

Kirika (rougissante) : Mireillyuuuu ! Toi et moi… Tu vois…

Mireille (suspicieuse ) : Je t'ai déjà dit non hier soir, je l'ai ramené au Sex Shop ce matin.

Einstein : Tu n'étais pas partie enquêter ce matin?

Mireille sort son flingue et tire par la fenêtre. La voix d'un vieillard hurlant durant sa chute se fait entendre.

Kirika : Mais je parlais pas de çà ! Toi et moi Mireillyuuuu, on va être Noir !

Mireille (pense en se grattant la tête) : Elle a vraiment des problèmes d'identité culturelle celle-là…

Episode 19, prise 37 : Intérieur ou extérieur selon l'humeur, dans l'avion vers Vienne, soir

Mireille rattrape tranquillement ses heures de sommeil vu qu'elle s'est levée tôt pour aller au Sex Shop.

Mireille (à l'auteur) : Arrête de répandre des rumeurs douteuses à mon sujet !

Kirika (pense) : Mireillyuuu est à moi, Mireillyuuu est à moi !

Elle soulève la couverture de Mireille pour la reluquer un peu, et puis la repose.

Mireille : Te gêne pas surtout…

Kirika : D'accord.

L'image devient cryptée comme le samedi soir sur Canal +. Quelques minutes…quarts d'heures…bon ok une heure après, l'image revient.

Mireille : Cà ne change rien pour moi, une fois qu'on saura la vérité, je te tuerai.

Kirika (pense) : Tout le monde la connaît la vérité, mais on va pas gâcher son plaisir, ne ?

Le public approuve.

Einstein : on sait déjà la vérité !

Mireille sort son flingue et tire sur Einstein. La balle provoque une dépressurisation.

Episode 19, prise 75 : Extérieur dans les ruines de la bibliothèque, couché de soleil

Mireille et Kirika attérissent en parachute sur la bibliothèque.

Mireille : Ouais, c'est super, du jamais vu dans la série et tout çà, mais çà non plus c'était pas prévu dans le scénario…

Kirika : C'était pas non plus prévu que tu tires dans l'avion…

Mireille : Ils auraient pu nous fournir de vrais parachutes en plus, c'est un scandale !

Flash-back sur Chloé au domaine quelques heures plus tôt : elle coud des draps ensemble à la main. Derrière elle, Marlène et Valène se relaient pour la fouetter.

Chloé : Il était temps que vous trouviez la piste du livre, çà fait 19 épisodes que j'ai envie de réciter l'autre strophe de la prière avec ma Kirika. Parce qu'elle est moi on est shin no nowaru.

Mireille : Arrête ton barratin, on a tous vu que sur la montre à gousset, l'un des Noir a les cheveux longs. Tu comptes mettre une perruque peut-être ?

Chloé : C-Comment as-tu découvert ce détail secret et subtile que personne ne mentionne jamais ! Même Altena n'a rien remarqué !

Le même jour, au domaine :

Altena (dans une illumination céleste, agenouillée devant la gravure qu'elle regarde 24h sur 24): Enfer et damnation! Je viens de remarquer que l'un des Noir doit avoir les cheveux longs! Marlène et Valène, je compte sur vous pour rendre chloé plus féminine. Il faut qu'elle se laisse pousser les cheveux sinon elle ne sera jamais Shin no nowaru.

Marlène : On pourrait lui faire des rajouts…

Valène : Des dread locks même, tous les moyens sont bons pour atteindre le Guran Ruturu (par miracle, tout le monde a compris qu'il était question du Grand Retour)

Marlène : Altena… Pourquoi on a pas eu le droit d'avoir des noms différents Valène et moi ?

Valène : C'est vrai que Marlène et Valène… Cà fait un peu Heckle et Jeckle…

Altena (avec satisfaction) : La production m'a donné le droit exclusif d'être la seule nonne à avoir un nom original dans la série.

Einstein : Original mon œil, et Athéna dans tout çà ?

Artena sort un couteau de lancé de son porte-jartelle et le jette sur Einstein.

Retour auprès des pieds de vigne…

Chloé (ramasse un caillou, prête à attaquer Mireille) : Cà m'est égal, je peux très bien te couper les tiffs et là tu rigoleras moins !

Des hommes arrivent pour attaquer les filles. Séance MATRIX. Chloé libère son esprit et s'envole sur le toît.

Mireille : La vache ! Et après çà ils ont pas de budget ?

Kirika : Ils n'en ont pas, elle a fait çà toute seule…

Chloé : Youhouuu l'amour me donne des ailesssss !

Elle s'envole jusqu'à ce que son visage rencontre une poutre. Pas trop grave, il était déjà aplati avant.

Mireille (se bat à mains nues pour faire du zèle) : Comment çà j'ai une arme ? Mais non je vous assure que non ! Moi aussi je suis une tueuse née, regardez un peu, hop, hop.

Un passement de jambe plus tard, Mireille se prend une balayette. Chloé et Kirika se mettent à danser joyeusement en tuant un ou deux types de temps en temps.

Chloé : J'ai enfin ma revanche sur Mireille, je suis trop contente ! 

Kirika : Moi je sais pas ce que je fais mais je suis le script…

Chloé (se rappelant que c'est le moment de faire sa prière) : Noir, ce mot désigne depuis une époque lointaine le nom du Destin…

Kirika répète bêtement.

Chloé (saisit sa chance) : Moi, Kirika, j'accepte de prendre pour épouse Chloé Shin no nowaru ici présente, de l'aimer (beaucoup), de la chérir (encore plus) jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

Kirika répète bêtement.

Mireille (qui a loupé le coche) : C'était aussi simple que çà !

Souffleur (aidé d'Einstein) : L'air surpris, l'air surpris !

Mireille (l'air surprise) : Kirika… Arrête.

Chloé (ne se sent plus) : Kirika est à moi maintenant, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! Lalalala !

Einstein (regarde le script) : Jusqu'à l'épisode 25 donc, profite-en bien Chloé…

Kirika, Mireille, Chloé, Altena, Marlène et Valène sortent leur révolvers, couteaux de lancé, poignards, épées personnels...


	6. La nuit des Noir vivants

Note de l'auteur : Tout droit détourné de Noir par l'imagination douteuse de Cian… gnagnagna Bee Train, vous connaissez la chanson. Attention, préparez-vous à un épisode de morts-vivantsssss !

Episode 20, prise 401 : extérieur, nuit, sur les toits parisiens.

Au cas où les spectateurs se demandent pourquoi le nombre de prise est si élevé pour cette scène, Mireille a aimablement accepté de vous répondre.

Mireille (une minerve autour du cou) : Vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile une scène de bagarre sur les toits ? Ils m'ont jetée 13 fois dans le vide pour réussir la scène de la chute le long des tuiles…

Chloé ricane.

Chloé (reprenant soudain son sérieux) : Le moment est venu pour vous de…

Un éclair s'abat sur elle et la grille sur place.

Kirika : Fallait pas rester si près du paratonnerre…

Chloé (se relevant difficilement) : Je disais donc, le moment est venu pour vous de connaître enfin la vérité.

Kirika : She's alive ! Aliveeeee!

Note de traduction : Elle est vivanteeeee! Vivanteeeeeeeeee !

Chloé prend le revolver de Kirika et lui loge une balle en pleine tête. Phase MATRIX RELOADED, Kirika plâne pendant plus de vingt secondes. Par manque de crédits, la production nous repasse des image du flash-back qu'on a déjà vu cent fois.

Mireille : Ouf, j'aurai plus à le faire…

Chloé : Mon premier est le meilleur assassin que tu connaisses, mon deuxième vit dans ton appartement, mon troisième est connu sous le nom de Yuumura Kirika, mon tout est l'assassin de tes parents.

Mireille (fait semblant d'avoir du mal à comprendre) : Menteuse ! Je ne te crois pas !

Pendant ce temps, la morte renaît de ses cendres sans l'ombre d'une trace de blessure.

Chloé : She's alive ! Aliveeeee!

Note de tra…

Mireille (à l'auteur) : Cà va on a compris ! Tu le savais toi ?

L'auteur hoche la tête.

Mireille (à l'auteur) : Traîtresse !

Chloé : J'ai cru bon de laisser le cadavre de Kirika aller hanter la ville sinon je vois pas comment ils pourraient te faire courir sous la pluie sur Indio. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire…

Episode 21, moment crucial : extérieur, aube, cimetière

Le cadavre de Kirika retourne se coucher au cimetière. Elle tue plusieurs types qui veulent l'empêcher d'aller se coucher. Mireille la rattrape.

Kirika (toujours fidèle au script) : Mireillyuuu, tue-moi.

Mireille (fait semblant de réfléchir parce qu'elle est blonde) : Je… Je ne peux pas…

Kirika (contente) : Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Chloé (apparaît dans le coin de l'écran) : Mais non, ne l'écoute pas ! Toi et moi on est shin no nowaru, laisse-la tomber et viens me re…Aïe ! Pas la peine de taper !

Mireille : Je ne peux pas te tuer… car tu es déjà morte tout à l'heure ! Les fans ne nous croiraient pas !

Kirika : Hum… c'est vrai, çà pose problème… Mais je préfère que tu me tues quand même !

Mireille : Cà va me prendre du temps pour dégotter un costume de ghost buster… Je tiendrai ma promesse… la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

Kirika : C'est pas très précis tout çà…

Mireille (regarde la montre à gousset) : Hum… disons dans 4 jours, vers 14heures quand tu te baigneras avec Chloé, çà te va ?

Kirika : Ouais ok.

Kirika tombe brutalement à genoux en pleurant.

Kirika: Tue-moiiiiiii !

La production nie toute ressemblance avec des œuvres littéraires et cinématographiques déjà existantes.


End file.
